syfy_dominionfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucifer
Lucifer Morningstar , également connu sous le nom de The Son of Morning, était le premier-né de Dieu et considéré comme l'archange le plus puissant. Créé à l'image de Dieu, Lucifer était doué de la capacité de créer; pour manifester la matière et l'énergie à partir de rien. Il a été dit que rien ni personne ne pouvait imiter Dieu, mais personne ne s'est approché de Lucifer. Biography Lucifer was resolute. A determined, unwavering soul who immediately connected with mankind. He loved God’s creation. He was hopeful for them. He saw their potential, yearned for their success, and became deeply discouraged by the challenges that awaited them. When he felt that God was unfairly treating His own children, leaving them in darkness, it was Lucifer’s love of humanity which drove him to abuse his power of creation. Hoping to accelerate man’s journey, Lucifer aided the development of humankind by providing them tools beyond their comprehension, much to God’s dissatisfaction. What was once Lucifer’s prideful gift would become his undoing, as it was with this blatant disregard for God’s plan that Lucifer met his death. Upon discovering that Lucifer had gone against His wishes and gifted the humans with stolen knowledge, God tasked his younger children (Archangels Michael, Gabriel, Raphael and Uriel) to destroy their eldest brother for all time. As the only sibling Lucifer trusted, Gabriel led the ambush to betray his brother, a guilt that Gabriel has carried for centuries. Despite the Archangels' element of surprise and overpowering number, Lucifer nearly defeated them all, but ultimately fell to their onslaught and was destroyed from existence, a fate far worse than death. Unknown to everyone, Michael didn't destroy Lucifer's body, instead taking it out to sea as he still loved his brother and couldn't bear to see him leave this world in ashes, feeling a burial at sea was better for him. During the Extermination War, Lucifer began using the town of Mallory and similar towns to rebuild himself. Despite still lacking physical form, Lucifer is still able to manifest his power on Earth such as when he healed Gabriel in return for Michael having saved his body. He is seen in a pool beneath Mallory broadcasting, "it is time," to his followers, which include Mallory's Prophet and Noma Banks. Current Known Followers/Supporters *The Prophet *Noma Banks *Laurel (Unintentionally/His priestess) *Harper (Unintentionally/Formerly) *Wes (Unintentionally) *Citizens of Mallory (Unintentionally) *Other Citizens of Other Unknown towns like Mallory (Possibly Unintentional) *Other possible, unknown Humans/Angels Personality According to Michael, Lucifer believed in a balance, the scales of all things, the giving and the taking of life. Lucifer displayed a belief in repaying his debts when Michael called on him to heal Gabriel from the damage the darkness did to him and Lucifer complied. The Prophet stated that Lucifer also did this as he still considered Michael and Gabriel his brothers despite them being his enemies. After-Series Assumptions/Conclusions Lucifer's quest to use the Chosen One to come back to life could be dragged out with Gabriel and Michael protecting Alex Lannon. Lucifer would have possibly sent his followers, especially using Noma Banks, to capture Alex. Lucifer would have also maybe used The Prophet to prepare the former archangel's way into the world. However, even though Lucifer may have been going strong, his younger archangel brothers and Alex Lannon would have defeated him sooner or later, and possibly send Lucifer back into oblivion. Perhaps Lucifer's defeat against Alex Lannon may have been the key to having God return, forever restoring humanity and Angels together in a balance. Powers & Abilities Lucifer is said to be immensely powerful, being second to only God. *'Creation' - Lucifer is able to create both matter and energy out of nothing. *'Skilled Fighter' - Lucifer nearly defeated four archangels at once. *'Healing' - By engulfing Gabriel in fire, Lucifer was able to heal the damage the darkness had done to him and save his life. *'Immortality - Like all Angel, Lucifer is immortal and had the potential to live forever. Although his body was destroyed, his soul, like all souls cannot die nor be destroyed' l'une des étoiles sur les marques d'Alex représentant Lucifer, l'étoile du matin. C'est probablement une indication du retour imminent de Lucifer *Millenia ago, the other Archangels (Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, and Uriel) killed Lucifer, wiping him out of existence. However, since his body was not burned, he has been able to heal him self through sacrifices. *Power bestowal - The prophet who speak in his name, receive from him the power to manipulate fire, seen when he deadly burns a 8-ball. *Telephaty - Lucifer could apparently speak by mind with the prophet, when he agreed to heal Gabriel References *'Beware Those Closest to You' *'House of Sacrifice' *'Day of Wrath' Category:Angel Category:Archangel Category:Characters Category:Fallen Angel Category:Male Category:Season Two Characters